Wonder When You'll Miss Me
by magical duct tape angel
Summary: Things get too difficult for ranma to take at home, so he deci


Ok this is Duct Tape and here I am writing a Ranma ½ fic. I know I usually write FAKE fics, but I was inspired to write something on this too. If I get some good feedback then I'll write another chapter. 

**Wonder When You'll Miss Me**

**By Magical Duct Tape Angel**

****

            Ranma sat on the roof above Akane's room. He wanted to tell her so many things, and now he would never have the chance. He had told everyone he was going on a training mission, but truth be told he couldn't take all the fiancee's any more. He couldn't take being with Akane every day, wanting to tell her he loved her and had loved her and only her all along. He had given up a long time ago, but that didn't mean that hadn't still loved her from afar. But this last thing had pushed him over the edge, he would move away, send his folks a letter saying that he had died on the training mission, in a rock slide. Change his name, maybe even his gender, go to college, get married. Live out the rest of his life in peace, without crazy fiancees, without lost love. 

            Ranma quietly slid open the window to Akane's room. He wanted to sneak one last look at her before he left. He stepped onto the soft carpet and walked over to her bed. He looked at her quiet sleeping form, then quickly climbed back out onto the roof and grabbed the pack that he had prepared, and ran off, roof hopping into the distance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The house was in a state. Genma couldn't believe that his son would go on a training mission without him; Soun couldn't believe that he would leave without taking Akane; Kasumi couldn't believe that he would leave without taking some food; Nabiki couldn't believe he had left without her being able to extract some money from him; Akane couldn't believe that he had left period. Akane sighed. Oh well, he'd be back soon enough. He could never stay away for too long. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ranma had safely made it to China where he had met the Jusenkyo guide and his daughter.  He was fully male now, no longer changed with cold water. He had thought about staying in China, but he thought for sure that Shampoo would come back some day and recognize him. He thought it best to leave the country…he had always wanted to see Germany. That's where he would go. First he had the Jusenkyo guide write a letter to his folks, saying he had died while training in China, trying to become a full man again. The guide wasn't happy to do it, but he had done it. Now all Ranma had to do was change his name and he was off to Germany. Ryoko Takahashi sounded good. He had spent some time researching names and this one he had liked the best. He would tell all the people in Germany that his parents had sent him there to go to school. He had spent a great deal of the last few months studying German. This was the end of his old life. 

            When he arrived in Germany he had found a hotel to stay at until he found a place to live. He had filed everything under the name Ryoko Takahashi. He had gotten his hair cut and bought new clothes. He felt like an entirely new person. He set his suitcase down on the bed and stretched out next to it. He had also taken his old school records saying that he had legally changed his name because of an abusive father. They would pity him, but they would understand. He dozed off sometime late and woke up early in the morning to a maid knocking on his door. 

            "Housekeeping!" A voice from behind the door shouted. He stood up and quickly undressed. He had fallen asleep in jeans and a tee shirt. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and answered the door like that. 

            "One minute ma'am. I'm sorry for the inconvience. I'll be changed and out of here in about 15 minutes." He said politely in perfect German to the attractive woman at the door.

            "Oh." She blushed when she saw him standing in nothing but boxers and a tee shirt. "Its no problem sir." He smiled at her one last time and left the door open so she could come in and start cleaning the bedroom and small living room while he went into the bathroom to pull on a new pair of jeans and a new tee shirt. Today he went to see the different colleges and look at an apartment. Today was the first day of his brand new life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Akane sank into the couch, re-reading the letter for the millionth time. It couldn't be true. Ranma couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. She wept openly for him. She had to go to China and see for sure. She told her father and he agreed. They were going to China!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**2 years later**

              
            Akane walked down the crowded street of Munich, window shopping. She would never have guessed that this trip to Germany would be her 'cheering up gift' from her father. Ever since she had gotten the letter that had told her that Ranma was dead, she had been in deep depression. She didn't think she would ever be able to marry someone. The only person she wanted to marry was dead. She was walking down the street, and decided to go sit in a park that wasn't as crowed. It still had people bicycling in it, but other than that it didn't have very many people. She sat down on a bench with her purchases and admired the people on bicycles. 

            She started watching a young Japanese man, about her age and his lady friend. They were talking and laughing and the man was trying to show off his bicycle skills to his friend. It was hard since it appeared that he didn't have any. He was cycling by her bench when she heard him say, "Come on Elizabeth! You slow poke! I'll beat you back to the university before sunset the way your going!" He laughed and sped up. 

            She noticed that smile, that laugh, those eyes right away. That was her Ranma! She got up and quickly followed the couple. She followed them all the way to Munich University. The man got off his bike, then helped the woman off of her bike. His hair was different, so was his stance, but it was him. She decided to follow him and find out what classes he was taking, then she would ask his teachers about him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ranma jogged into the building. He was late for his biology class. He had decided a year ago that he wanted to be a doctor. Sometimes he studied martial arts on the weekends, but not as much. He was looking forward to settling down in a nice practice. He ran in and saw a new girl sitting in the front row. She was Japanese. She looked familiar, but he didn't dwell on it, he just jogged back to his seat next to Elizabeth and pulled out his laptop. "Mr. Takahashi, so glad you could join us." The professor said to him, looking over the tops of his glasses. 

            "Sorry Dr. Haas. I had to stop and pick some things up at my apartment. It won't happen again." He said. 

            "See that it doesn't." 

            The class continued. The Japanese girl looked back at him every so often. It was starting to bother him. He continued to type away on his laptop, taking notes. Soon, class was over. 

            Ranma stood up and gathered his things. As he was walking out the door he heard Dr. Haas call his name. "Mr. Takahashi! Will you come here a minute." It was more of a command and less of a request. 

            As soon as he heard Dr. Haas's voice he thought for sure that he was in trouble because hw had been late. He trudged back into the room and stood by the doctor's desk. 

            "Since you are also Japanese and can speak it fluently, I would like you to show our new student around." Ranma sighed. 

            "Alright Dr. Haas, I will." Ranma turned to the new girl and looked her in the eyes. She was very pretty. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from some where. 

            "Hi. I'm Ryo. Whats your name?" He said to her in Japanese. 

            "Oh…hello. My name is uh…Ayame Terada." She said hesitantly. He knew that voice from somewhere…he just couldn't place it. 

            "Is this your first time in Germany Ayame?" He asked, politely interested. 

            "Yes…it is. I came here looking for someone who left along time ago. I'm still searching." She smiled gently at him. 

            "Oh, well I hope you find him Ayame." He said.

            "Don't worry…I think I have." She smiled knowingly to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Akane had decided to stay after trailing him for a week. She had written to the Jusenkyo guide, and he confirmed her suspiscions. Then she had written to her family, letting them know and telling that that she was going to try and convince Ranma to come home. They had sent her money and she was now living comfortably in an apartment building close to Ranma's. 

            Today was the day. She had asked Ranma or Ryo as he was being called now, out to dinner with her. It was a date and he didn't really have a girlfriend. He had a crush-Elizabeth, who he had never had the guts to ask out. 

            Akane dressed in a knee length black silk sheath dress that felt cool against her skin. He hair had grown out and it now touched her shoulders. She put on a pair of silver earrings and a silver necklace. Then she had slipped on a pair of black heels and waited for him to pick her up. 

            Several minutes after she had finished getting changed the doorbell rang. He was right on time. She opened the door and saw him standing there, dressed in dress pants, a nice white dress shirt, a coat and a tie. He looked so different from when she had first seen him, dressed in loose black Chinese pants and the red Mandarin shirt. 

            "Wow Ayame…You look amazing." He said appreciatively. She really was attractive. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. 

            "Thank you Ryo. And how many times do I have to tell you, please just call me Aya." 

            Ranma blushed. "S-sorry Aya. I-I forgot." He stuttered unhelpfully. 

            They ate at the finest Italian restaurant. At the end of the meal, they were making small talk when Ranma said, "Are you sure we haven't met in a previous life? You look so familiar to me. But I just can't place you." 

            "Well Ryo, I actually wanted to talk to you about that." She said quietly. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Ranma…I know its you. It's me…Akane."

Finito! I'll prolly post a 2nd chapter. If you would review that would be amazing. Let me know what you think so I can decide whether or not to keep writing. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
